Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ?
by Angelica R
Summary: [Soulmate!UA] : "La plupart des gens pensait que le pire c'était de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur. Brienne de Torth venait de découvrir qu'en vérité, le pire était d'avoir son ennemi comme âme-sœur." Braime.
1. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit toi ?

[Soulmate!UA] : "La plupart des gens pensait que le pire c'était de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur. Brienne de Torth venait de découvrir qu'en vérité, le pire était d'avoir _son ennemi _comme âme-sœur." Braime.

**ND'A :**** Alors j'aime le trope des ****âme-sœurs et voilà ! **

**Y a du Jaisei aussi, mais pas beaucoup. Et puis du Euron/Cersei mais c'est plus implicite qu'autre chose.**

**Et oui je suis le trope habituel du « les premiers mots que prononce votre âme-sœur sont inscrits sur votre bras ».**

**_N'a pas revu la saison 2 depuis des plombes et a la flemme de rechercher quels premiers mots se sont réellement échangés Brienne et Jaime_. **

**(Et puis faut dire que ça m'arrange aussi.)**

**Explosion du canon droit devant (la saison 8 en particulier…)**

_« Vous êtes réellement une femme ?_

_\- Régicide. »_

_§§§§_

Brienne avait sept ans lorsqu'elle avait réalisé ce que les mots écrits sur son bras pouvaient bien signifier.

_Vous êtes réellement une femme ?_

Elle n'avait pas vraiment su comment les interpréter à l'époque, et son père non plus.

Bien sûr qu'elle était une fille, et allait devenir une femme, qui aurait pu en douter ?

Elle voulait déjà devenir un chevalier, et avait conscience dès lors que c'était une branche plutôt réservée aux hommes, alors elle s'était dit que son âme-sœur lui adresserait ces mots avec incrédulité, comme ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle ait réussi à devenir chevalier _pour de vrai_, et ça lui avait donné de l'espoir.

L'espoir qu'elle pouvait atteindre son rêve, changer les choses, au moins un peu.

Puis elle avait grandi, les moqueries sur son physique avaient commencé, et là, elle avait compris.

_§§§§_

Lorsque Jaime Lannister avait demandé à son père ce que le mot _régicide_ inscrit sur son bras gauche voulait dire, il avait dix ans.

Mère était morte depuis déjà trois ans, père s'était enfoncé dans le chagrin et il avait regardé son fils avec un regard froid.

« Un Régicide est un tueur de roi, s'était-il contenté de répondre sans rien ajouter de plus. »

L'enfant avait alors senti un froid glacial l'envahir.

_Régicide_.

_Tueur de roi_.

Un titre infamant en somme.

Le genre de mot que personne n'avait envie d'entendre ou de recevoir dans la figure.

_Pourquoi_ cela devait-il être le premier mot qu'il recevrait de la part de son âme-sœur au juste ?

Ce n'était pas un mot anodin par lequel il était logique de commencer une première conversation, et ce n'était pas non plus un titre de salutation normal, ni même _honorable_, contrairement à celui de chevalier.

Selon toute espèce de logique, Cersei n'était donc pas son âme-sœur, ce qui ne l'étonnait même pas en vérité, puisque jamais elle n'avait prononcé ce mot au cours de sa vie, et aussi parce que les mots inscrits sur son bras à elle étaient _votre majesté_.

(Ainsi donc, elle allait bien devenir reine.)

Jamais il ne l'avait appelée comme ça non plus, du moins, ce n'était pas les premiers mots qu'il lui avait dits (il ne s'en souvenait même plus pour être honnête), alors si il en croyait les dieux, lui et elle n'étaient pas destinés à être ensemble.

Il n'avait pas eu envie d'y croire, il avait _décidé_ de ne pas y croire.

Les dieux s'étaient trompés, ils s'étaient _forcément_ trompés.

_§§§§_

Elle avait une âme-sœur apparemment, contrairement à ce que les racontars disaient sur elle, « Brienne la belle », trop laide pour être aimée, la femme chevalier, ou du moins qui prétendait l'être.

Entrer dans la garde Arc-en-ciel de Renly Baratheon n'avait rien changé à sa situation, et elle redoutait plus que tout le jour où la phrase « _Vous êtes réellement une femme ? »_ allait surgir pour de bon dans sa vie…

Elle avait une âme-sœur, et elle n'avait presque pas envie d'en avoir.

Comment pourrait-elle aimer quelqu'un qui ne la considérait que comme une imposture ?

_§§§§_

Être un chevalier n'avait en fin de compte rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginé de prime abord quand il était encore enfant.

Il servait le roi, et le roi était un fou.

Il servait le roi, et le roi tuait des gens, des innocents, le roi brûlait, exécutait, _violait sa femme_, et…

_Régicide_…

Depuis deux ans qu'il était là, et qu'il voyait le vrai visage de son souverain ainsi que sa folie grandissante, ce mot hantait Jaime Lannister.

Il ne voulait pas cela, non, ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il voulait, _il n'avait jamais voulu cela_.

Il ne voulait pas, n'avait _jamais_ voulu…

Il _n'était pas_ un tueur de roi !

Peu importe ce que sa marque et son âme-sœur disaient de lui, il n'était pas un meurtrier.

(Il cachait sa marque dès qu'il le pouvait désormais, ne supportant plus la vue de ce qu'il risquait de devenir un jour.)

Puis Rhaegar Targaryen avait enlevé Lyanna Stark, le roi fou avait brûlé Rickard et Brandon Stark sous ses yeux, la rébellion de Robert Baratheon avait commencé, Aerys avait voulu détruire Port-Réal et Jaime avait alors réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer de fermer les yeux.

Alors il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire, et, avant d'enfoncer son épée dans le dos de son roi, il avait regardé sa marque une dernière fois, celle-ci semblant comme se moquer de lui, le narguant presque.

Il avait failli en rire.

Alors quoi, tout était prévu depuis le début, c'est cela ?

Si c'était le fait des dieux, alors ils pouvaient bien aller se faire foutre.

Ainsi donc, c'était comme ça que son âme-sœur le verrait, _l'interpellerait_ lorsqu'il la rencontrerait ?

_Régicide._

_Tueur de roi_.

Et c'était tout ?

Rien que cela ?

Il ne serait que cela à ses yeux ?

_Un meurtrier, _un assassin ?

Si tel était le cas, il n'avait pas envie de la rencontrer.

_§§§§_

Il faisait sombre et froid la nuit durant laquelle Brienne de Torth rencontra pour la première fois Jaime Lannister.

Elle savait déjà qui il était, alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, et elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que ce soit ici, dans le camp des Stark, en plein cœur de la guerre des Cinq Rois, qu'elle allait rencontrer celui qu'elle était censée aimer de tout son cœur mais qu'elle haïssait pourtant déjà de toute son âme.

Autant dire que la douche froide fut particulièrement glacée pour elle.

Après avoir discuté pendant quelques secondes (enfin, _discuté…_ Après avoir répondu avec arrogance et ironie aux phrases de Lady Catelyn plutôt…) avec la louve, il s'était tourné vers elle.

Et alors, la maudite phrase s'était élevée dans l'air.

« _Vous êtes réellement une femme ? »_

Elle s'était figée sans mots dire, complètement interdite tout d'abord, le souffle coupée, ne parvenant au final qu'à articuler un seul mot, que Jaime n'entendit peut-être même pas.

« _Régicide_. »

Ce n'était pas une insulte, ni une provocation, juste un constat.

Jaime Lannister était le Régicide.

Le tueur de roi, celui qui avait tué Aerys, celui qui avait brisé son serment, _ses serments_, qui avait cessé d'agir en chevalier, celui qui avait balancé un enfant depuis une tour parce qu'il avait vu ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir.

_Et il était son âme-sœur_.

C'était lui, l'homme auquel elle était destinée, et elle était celle à qui il était destiné également et ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi elle, pourquoi _eux _?

Elle ne comprenait pas.

La plupart des gens pensait que le pire c'était de ne pas avoir d'âme-sœur.

Brienne de Torth venait de découvrir qu'en vérité, le pire était d'avoir _son ennemi _comme âme-sœur.

Il était Jaime Lannister et elle était Brienne la Belle, comment quoi que ce soit de _beau_ aurait pu advenir entre eux deux ?

Il était l'incestueux, l'homme sans honneur, le _Régicide_, alors _pourquoi _est-ce que ça devait être _lui_, entre tout les hommes qui peuplaient Westeros et Essos ?

Il était celui que les dieux avaient désigné pour être sa moitié, _son âme-sœur_, mais comment Brienne aurait-elle pu l'aimer alors que le chevalier déchu représentait tout ce qu'elle était supposée combattre, qu'il était l'image même de ce qu'elle haïssait si fort ?

Elle avait fini par reprendre son calme, et avait béni le ciel de ne pas avoir à rajouter un mot de plus, puisque Ser Jaime et Lady Catelyn faisaient la conversation à eux seuls, et heureusement, sinon ils auraient senti sa voix trembler.

Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter que les dieux la punissent ainsi ?

Elle réalisa que le Lannister n'avait pas bronché en entendant sa voix déclarer ce mot tant honni, et comprit que c'était probablement parce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé l'implication de ce qu'il venait de se passer contrairement à elle (rien d'étonnant, vu le nombre de fois où il avait été appelé ainsi), et qu'il n'avait donc présentement aucune idée de qui ils étaient censés être l'un pour l'autre.

Tant mieux.

C'était mieux comme ça, qu'il ne sache rien, qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais, et ce n'était pas elle qui allait le lui dire.

Il était un Lannister, elle était du côté des Stark.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble.

_§§§§_

_« Je sers Catelyn Stark_. »

Et il y avait une part d'elle-même, infime, qui n'avait pas envie de le voir mourir.

_§§§§_

« Brûlez-les tous. Voilà ce qu'il disait. »

Elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne à son sujet.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait dans ses bras et qu'elle lisait le mot _Régicide_ écrit sur son bras, ne faisant que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà, elle pria les Sept pour qu'il soit trop affaibli pour pouvoir lire la phrase qui était inscrite sur le sien.

_§§§§_

« Pourquoi être revenu ?

\- J'ai rêvé de vous. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait dit, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça semblait _juste_ à dire.

_§§§§_

Joffrey était mort, et elle allait partir.

Elle avait failli le lui dire, le lui avouer, à ce moment précis, lui dire la vérité, que c'était elle son âme-sœur et qu'il était la sienne, mais elle n'avait pas pu.

Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé exactement ?

Il aimait Cersei, et il devait rester ici, à Port-Réal de toute façon, ça aurait été incroyablement _cruel_ de le lui dire maintenant, ça l'était déjà assez pour elle alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle l'aimait, le lui dire aurait été tout aussi terrible.

Alors elle était partie.

_§§§§_

Il ne rencontrerait jamais son âme-sœur maintenant, pas vrai ?

Enfin, pour ce qu'il en savait, il l'avait peut-être déjà rencontrée, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on l'avait appelé Régicide dans son dos en croyant qu'il ne l'entendrait pas…

Ce n'était pas Cersei, il le savait désormais, il ne pouvait plus l'aimer, pas après…

Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait du Septuaire de Baelor.

Ce qu'elle avait fait à Tommen…

Pas après l'avoir vue mentir à tout le monde et prétendre qu'elle allait envoyer des troupes dans le Nord.

Comment aurait-il pu continuer de l'aimer alors qu'elle était en train de condamner leur monde à la ruine et que déjà il se sentait tomber de plus en plus amoureux de Brienne ?

Il aurait aimé que ce soit elle son âme-sœur.

Étrange, non, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ?

Peut-être était-ce justement _pour cette raison_ que ça lui semblait presque logique, mais ce n'était pas possible…

Elle le lui aurait dit de toute façon, si ça avait été le cas, non ?

Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait plus des premiers mots qu'elle lui avait dits.

Même si c'était Régicide, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire.

_§§§§_

Ils s'en étaient sortis, le roi de la nuit n'était plus, tout comme Cersei, et Sansa Stark n'avait pas cherché à le virer de Winterfell à coup de pieds aux fesses, étonnement.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de sa proximité avec Ser Brienne qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Ou grâce à sa vaillance au cours de la Longue Nuit.

Après tout, peu importe.

L'hiver était venu, l'hiver était passé, et ils avaient survécu.

Ils étaient _vivants_.

Et il n'avait toujours pas dit à Brienne qu'il était amoureux d'elle.

Ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait être réciproque.

Ce n'est pas comme si _lui_, Jaime Lannister, _l'homme sans honneur_, pouvait être l'âme-sœur de Brienne de Torth.

Si ?

_§§§§_

Sansa Stark n'avait pas une grande affection pour lui, et il ne l'en blâmait aucunement.

Qu'elle l'ait autorisé à rester dans le Nord était un miracle en soi.

Aussi, lorsque le regard de la jeune reine du Nord s'était posé un peu trop longuement sur sa marque d'âme-sœur, il avait essayé de ne pas trop en prendre ombrage, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si elle était la personne capable de le chasser de chez elle si jamais elle en avait soudainement l'envie…

Elle avait blêmi en lisant le mot.

« _Régicide _? C'est… c'est _ça_ le premier mot de votre âme-sœur ?

Il avait hoché la tête et haussé les épaules avec fatalisme.

\- Apparemment, j'étais destiné dès ma naissance à devenir le régicide, avait-il dit avec un certain cynisme. »

Elle était restée muette.

_§§§§_

Brienne ne savait pas exactement ce qui avait pu les mener elle et Sansa Stark à parler du sujet des âmes-sœur ensemble.

Le fait qu'elles soient fatiguées et à moitié ivres en était probablement la cause.

« Je pensais que c'était Joffrey… J'avais tort, tellement tort… j'étais tellement stupide.

\- Vous étiez une enfant Sansa… ça n'a rien d'étonnant que vous vous soyez faite avoir comme cela. Et quand vous avez fini par comprendre, vous avez fermé les yeux sur ce qu'était Joffrey, jusqu'au moment où il vous était impossible de ne pas voir le monstre qu'il était.

\- Et vous ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a inscrit sur votre bras ?

Brienne eut un rire attristé.

\- _Vous êtes réellement une femme ?_

Sansa fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh… c'est… extrêmement rude et cruel à entendre… surtout de la part de son âme-sœur. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré ?

\- Oui, mais… c'est compliqué. Et vous Lady Sansa ? Demanda-t-elle immédiatement pour détourner la conversation sur la noble et non sur elle-même.

La louve remonta sa manche.

\- _Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère._ En voyant l'air de confusion sur le visage de Brienne, elle éclata de rire. Je n'ai jamais compris cette phrase, admit-elle alors, je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre _dans quel contexte_ cette phrase aurait pu être prononcée. Il y a bien Ser Dontos que j'ai sauvé, mais il est mort, alors je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment valable. En dehors de lui, hé bien…je ne suis pas Arya, je ne suis pas Jon, je n'ai jamais tué qui que ce soit à part Ramsay, et ce n'était pas pour sauver quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais sauvé ou protégé qui que ce soit en tuant une personne menaçant leur vie.

\- Vous savez Lady Sansa… sauver quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas forcément tuer pour lui. »

Sansa sourit avant de finir son verre.

« Oui… vous avez probablement raison. »

_§§§§_

« C'est Jaime Lannister, n'est-ce pas ?

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur conversation, et Sansa avait enfin réussi à se trouver un peu de temps pour en parler de nouveau avec Brienne.

Cette dernière sursauta.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

\- Votre âme-sœur… c'est Jaime, affirma la reine. »

Malgré tout ses efforts, la femme chevalier ne put nier cette affirmation.

Sansa soupira.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais… Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

\- Non. Je ne le lui ai pas dit, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit rendu compte…

\- Vu le mot qu'il a sur le bras, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant, marmonna l'autre jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à ce sujet ?

\- Rien. »

Sansa manqua lever les yeux au ciel.

Pourquoi n'était-elle même pas surprise ?

Apparemment, il allait falloir qu'elle prenne les choses en main elle-même.

_§§§§_

« Vous avez demandé à me voir Lady Stark ?

En réalisant pleinement ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, Sansa manqua éclater de rire.

Son père et sa mère devaient _vraiment_ être en train de se retourner dans leur tombe actuellement…

\- En effet… Bien, mettons tout de suite les choses au clair. Je ne vous aime pas.

Jaime haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Je… je pense que c'est déjà établi depuis longtemps.

\- Laissez-moi finir ! Vous, je ne vous aime pas, en vérité, j'en suis rendue au stade où votre sort m'indiffère, mais si ne je tiens pas particulièrement à vous, je tiens réellement à Ser Brienne. Elle m'a sauvée la vie, m'a ramenée chez moi et je ne veux de ce fait que son bonheur. Parce qu'elle le mérite.

\- Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- Brienne est votre âme-sœur, et vous êtes la sienne, alors je ne sais pas si vous le savez déjà ou pas mais en tout vous le savez maintenant. Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime, rendez-la heureuse ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout, je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, bonne journée ser, fit-elle avant de sortir. »

Jaime la regarda partir avec une certaine incrédulité, et…

Est-ce qu'il rêvait ou… ou est-ce que la fille de Ned Stark venait tout juste de jouer les entremetteuses pour lui et Brienne ?

Quoi ?

_§§§§_

Alors qu'elle apprenait que Brienne et Jaime s'étaient enfin expliqués, et partageaient depuis la même chambre, Sansa se dit que le fait qu'en cette ère encore troublée, les deux chevaliers aient pu trouver le bonheur ensemble était un signe plutôt rassurant quant à l'avenir.

Peut-être cela voulait-il qu'elle aussi elle pouvait encore l'être.

« Votre majesté ?

\- Oui Lord Royce ?

\- Une délégation venant des Îles de Fer vient tout juste d'arriver, menés par leur reine, elle souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous et avec son petit frère.

\- Bien, faites appeler Theon dans ce cas je vous pris, et dites-leur que je vais bientôt les recevoir. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever.

Ça allait bien se passer.

Elle était reine désormais, elle pouvait gérer cela.

Elle n'avait pas encore la moindre idée de ce que cette rencontre allait bien pouvoir provoquer.

**N****D'A :**** Oui il y aura une deuxième partie sur un autre couple. Et ceux qui me connaissent voient très bien duquel il s'agit ****(en même temps la fin est assez explicite à ce sujet…)**


	2. Pourquoi maintenant ?

Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Pourquoi _maintenant_ Arya ? Pourquoi faut-il que je la rencontre maintenant, après toutes les horreurs, après la guerre, alors que je suis brisée, en mille morceaux, et qu'il ne reste plus que des _poussières _et _des miettes_ de ce que j'étais autrefois ? » Sansa/Yara.

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 253. UA – Âmes-sœurs. **

_« Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère._

_\- Ce n'était pas moi. »_

_§§§§_

Sansa Stark avait toujours chéri sa marque d'âme-sœur, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne.

Bercée par les chansons et les contes, elle avait toujours rêvé du prince charmant également, même si elle avait du mal à comprendre quelle genre de conversation au juste pouvait commencer par : _Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère._

Mais à vrai dire, elle s'en moquait.

Cette marque était la preuve qu'elle avait une âme-sœur quelque part, qui n'attendait qu'elle, alors qu'elle n'attendait que lui.

Le cœur de la fille aînée des Stark était encore gonflé d'espoir alors.

_§§§§_

Joffrey était son promis, et elle l'aimait déjà de tout son cœur, innocente enfant qu'elle était qui croyait encore aux contes de fée.

Mais les marques ne correspondaient pas.

La marque n'était pas la bonne, et Sansa ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Oh bien sûr, elle savait que dans la réalité, _dans la vraie vie, _on avait pas toujours la possibilité d'épouser son âme-sœur, son grand amour, ou même de la rencontrer, en ce qui concernait les plus malchanceux, mais elle pensait que pour elle… c'était différent.

Les dieux avaient dû se tromper alors.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

_§§§§_

Ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, Joffrey était l'être le plus vil qu'elle connaissait (oh, pauvre petit oiseau qui ne savait pas encore quelles épreuves le monde lui réserverait dans le futur), et Glace était teintée du sang de son père, ce dernier n'était plus, la promesse qu'elle avait arrachée au nouveau souverain désormais brisée et vide de sens.

Elle aussi elle était vide.

_§§§§_

La disparition d'Arya, la mort de Père, la solitude ou au contraire l'étouffement causé par le fait de n'être entourée que de lions c'est-à-dire _d'ennemis_ (Tyrion seul n'en était pas un), la guerre et le reste de sa famille en danger, la révolte du peuple, la bataille de la Néra, ce mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu…

Sansa Stark était proprement terrifiée, et ne pensait à son âme-sœur que lorsqu'elle voyait sa marque, la plupart du temps par hasard.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à son âme-sœur ni à l'amour, c'était l'amour et sa confiance aveugle en Joffrey ainsi que son obstination à vouloir rester à Port-Réal qui l'avaient conduite ici, avaient fait d'elle une prisonnière.

Une fille stupide avec des rêves stupides, voilà ce qu'elle était.

Elle ne voulait plus aimer qui que ce soit, elle ne voulait plus _faire confiance_ à qui que ce soit.

À chaque fois qu'elle lisait cette maudite phrase, une part d'elle mourrait petit à petit, et elle avait envie à la fois de rire et de pleurer tant elle était _absurde_.

_Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère._

Elle n'avait jamais sauvé qui que ce soit.

(Si l'on exceptait Ser Dontos, mais il n'avait ni frère ni sœur connu.)

C'était plutôt elle, présentement, qui en avait besoin.

_Et moi _? Pensa-t-elle avec amertume. _Où es-tu en ce moment ?_ _Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas me sauver moi _?

Elle ignorait encore qu'à l'heure actuelle, son âme-sœur tentait de sauver son petit frère des griffes d'un monstre.

Et qu'elle allait _échouer_.

Hé bien soit, puisque son âme-sœur ne viendrait pas la sauver, il faudrait qu'elle se sauve elle-même dans ce cas, si du moins elle le pouvait.

Puis Littlefinger l'avait faite sortir de Port-Réal, avait tué sa tante, l'avait vendue aux Bolton, elle, Jon et les autres Nordiens avaient repris le Nord, elle avait tué Ramsay, la Longue Nuit s'était abattue sur eux, et elle n'y avait plus pensé.

_§§§§_

Voir sa sœur interagir avec son âme-sœur éveillait en Sansa un sombre sentiment qu'elle aurait aimé ne plus avoir à ressentir : l'envie.

_La jalousie_.

Il était étrange, si étrange pour elle d'être jalouse d'Arya, mais celle-ci avait eu la chance de rencontrer son âme-sœur, et ce n'était pas un fou furieux, non Gendry était quelqu'un de bien, de fort, de gentil et qui était prêt à accompagner Arya jusqu'au bout de monde si elle le lui demandait (ce qu'elle avait fait d'ailleurs. Il avait dit oui, bien sûr).

Sansa pensait qu'elle aurait aimé tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Gendry, après les horreurs qu'elle avait endurées aux mains de Joffrey, Littlefinger et Ramsay, ça devait être facile de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un comme lui.

Aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous brutalise pas, ça devait être reposant…

« Quand est-ce que toi et Gendry vous partez exactement ?

\- Dans trois semaines. »

Sansa avait senti un petit pincement au cœur à la pensée qu'elle ne reverrait plus Arya pendant au moins plusieurs mois, mais elle s'était tue.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui demander de rester.

Il fallait qu'elle la laisse vivre sa propre vie.

Peu importe à quel point cela lui coûtait.

La reine du Nord s'était alors contentée de sourire et d'approuver son choix.

Sa petite sœur avait le droit d'être heureuse.

_§§§§_

Theon lui avait déjà parlé à quelques reprises de sa grande sœur, et elle devait admettre que la reine des Îles de fer était effectivement telle qu'il l'avait décrite.

La reine du Nord ne fut pas excessivement surprise en voyant cette dernière tout d'abord foncer sur son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois pour le serrer dans ses bras dans une étreinte presque étouffante, mais en revanche, la suite la stupéfia bien plus :

« _Merci d'avoir sauvé mon frère_, déclara alors Yara Greyjoy et Sansa sentit quelque chose remuer en elle à l'écoute de cette phrase qu'elle connaissait par cœur, quelque chose qu'elle croyait mort définitivement depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ça y est, elle y était.

La phrase, la fameuse phrase provenant de son âme-sœur tellement attendue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde espoir d'enfin la rencontrer pour de bon, enfin elle l'entendait.

Et Sansa Stark ne savait absolument pas quoi dire.

Elle savait que la guerrière parlait de Theon, mais la louve ne voyait pas exactement _en quoi_ elle était supposée l'avoir sauvé.

C'était plutôt l'inverse, sachant qu'il avait tué Miranda pour l'empêcher de périr.

\- _Ce n'était pas moi_, fit-elle tout simplement. »

Elle vit alors quelque chose s'allumer dans les yeux de son âme-sœur, une lueur de compréhension, et Sansa sut alors qu'elle savait.

Bien, ça éviterait les erreurs de compréhension qu'avaient vécues Jaime et Brienne.

Sauf que… Sansa n'avait également absolument aucune idée de comment réagir.

Yara Greyjoy était son âme-sœur, et en la voyant, Sansa sentait son cœur lentement se réveiller, au point de lui faire presque mal.

Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à le réparer.

Et surtout… elle avait peur.

L'autre souveraine fut la première à réagir en voyant la lueur de quasi-terreur dans ses yeux, et elle déclara :

« Votre Grâce… puis-je m'entretenir avec mon frère ? Demanda-t-elle avec délicatesse, le regard perçant de Sansa posé sur elle. Je sais que nous devions discuter ensemble mais… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis tellement longtemps… »

Sansa lui fut reconnaissante de lui laisser un peu de temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle était encore sous le choc surtout, et donna donc son accord, quant aux soldats fer-nés, hé bien, ils trouveraient bien de quoi s'occuper dans le château ou dans les alentours…

Son premier réflexe fut d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre d'Arya (qui ne partirait que d'ici trois jours fort heureusement), et cette dernière fronça les sourcils en la voyant y entrer telle une furie, alors qu'elle tentait encore de calmer les battements erratiques et frénétiques de son pauvre cœur.

Elle avait rencontré son âme-sœur, et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, ni même quoi _ressentir_.

« Sansa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas censée rencontrer Yara Greyjoy aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est elle ! Lança seulement Sansa d'une voix haletante.

L'air de confusion sur le visage d'Arya ne fit que s'intensifier d'autant plus.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça _c'est elle _? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Puis, en voyant sa grande sœur se gratter frénétiquement là où sa marque se trouvait, elle comprit.

\- Oh… Sansa, je… tu veux dire que…

\- Oui ! C'est elle, elle… _Yara Greyjoy est mon âme-sœur _! S'exclama-t-elle, et ce fut comme si le dire à voix haute, en le rendant d'autant plus réel, venait de faire s'effondrer toutes ses barrières, et elle commença à pleurer.

\- Mais Sansa, c'est… c'est génial ! Au moins tu sais que ton âme-sœur n'est pas… enfin, n'est pas une mauvaise personne, d'après les dires de Theon.

\- Pourquoi ?

La Sans-Visage sentit sa gorge se nouer en entendant la voix de sa sœur.

C'était la première fois depuis son retour à Winterfell qu'elle voyait Sansa être aussi vulnérable.

\- Quoi donc Sansa ?

\- Pourquoi _maintenant_ Arya ? Pourquoi faut-il que je la rencontre maintenant, après toutes les horreurs, après la guerre, alors que je suis brisée, en mille morceaux, et qu'il ne reste plus que des _poussières_ et _des miettes _de ce que j'étais autrefois ? »

Elle regarda Sansa droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas brisée… tu es forte, et ça, je suis sure que Yara saura le voir. »

Sansa n'était pas vraiment sure de pouvoir sincèrement y croire.

_§§§§_

Elle ne pourrait pas l'éviter éternellement…

Non pas qu'elle en ait vraiment envie non plus, mais alors qu'elle entrait dans la grande salle du château, presque vide, Sansa Stark fit l'effet à Yara Greyjoy d'être un petit animal blessé, apeuré et farouche dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher sous peine de risquer de se faire griffer.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, la fer-née déclara brutalement, sans prendre de gants :

« Mon frère m'a dit ce que Ramsay t'avait fait. La louve se figea instantanément, le regard hanté. Merci de l'avoir tué. Et merci d'avoir sauvé Theon…

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Tu l'as sorti de l'enfer. Tu l'as fait se souvenir de qui il était, tu lui as donné l'envie de se battre pour quelque chose, _pour toi_, et tu lui as permis de s'enfuir. Sans toi, il serait sans doute déjà mort.

Sansa se souvint alors des paroles de Brienne.

_Parfois, sauver quelqu'un, ce n'est pas forcément tuer pour lui_.

Effectivement, vu sous cet angle, elle avait bien sauvé Theon.

Mais elle, personne ne l'avait jamais sauvée.

La jeune femme se mit à rire, et son rire se transforma en sanglots.

\- Je t'en ai voulue pendant tellement d'années… Lâcha-t-elle enfin, et elle eut le sentiment qu'un poids gigantesque venait de s'envoler loin d'elle, alors que Yara la regardait avec étonnement et choc. Quand j'étais à Port-Réal, aux mains de Cersei et Joffrey, j'étais… j'étais tellement seule, sans ma famille, presque sans alliés, _et tu n'étais pas là_.

Je ne suis pas en colère, non, en fait, je n'ai aucun droit de l'être, seulement… J'ai passé tellement d'heures dans le silence et le froid du Septuaire à regarder et à lire cette maudite marque, puis à finir par me résoudre à ne jamais être sauvée, et au fait que je ne te rencontrerai jamais… Te voir là, maintenant, ici, c'est… presque trop en fait… Je suis heureuse que tu sois là, mais ça fait aussi tellement mal.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que c'est trop tard Sansa ? Lui demanda Yara avec inquiétude.

\- Non ! Non, absolument pas, mais… je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir encore faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau, de pouvoir… _aimer_. J'ai ai été trahie tellement de fois que je ne sais plus si je peux me fier aux gens… _si je peux me fier à toi_.

Lentement, Yara s'était rapprochée d'elle, et, hésitante, avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Sansa, prête à la retirer à tout moment si ce contact physique déplaisait un tant soit peu à son âme-sœur.

\- Alors… dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire que ma mission est désormais de te faire changer d'avis à ce sujet… si tu le veux bien.

Sansa avait sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

\- Hé bien… tu peux toujours essayer je suppose. »

Elle avait envie que ça marche, que Yara lui montre qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal, qu'elle saurait l'aimer et la chérir.

Elle avait _vraiment_ envie que ça marche.

FIN.


End file.
